beavers_in_east_and_southfandomcom-20200215-history
Badges
In Beaver there are 19 activity Badges, 14 different staged activity badges, 6 challenge badges and the highest award for the section, the Chief Scout's Bronze Award Core Badges Membership Badge The membership award is worn by all members of Scouting across all sections who have taken their promise. 1. Learn about the Beaver Colony by: * going to at least four meetings * getting to know other members and leaders in the Colony * finding out about ceremonies and traditions in the Colony * finding out about activities you can do in the Colony 2. Learn about joining your Colony by: * showing that you understand the Beaver Scout Promise * showing that you know the Scout Motto, sign and handshake * learning what to do at your Investiture * learning the meaning of the badges you will receive * learning about the family of Scouts, worldwide Scouting and the history of Scouting 3. Become a Beaver Scout by making the Promise Joining in Award Joining in Awards are awarded yearly for those taking an active part in the programme. 12 stages of this badge are available, however for Beavers only stage 1 and 2 are attainable Moving on Award # Go to both Beavers and Cubs for at least three weeks.Take an active part in Cubs # Work for the Cubs Membership Award during this time Group Name Tape The group name tape specifies which group a Beaver belongs to and is usually presented on investiture District & Area Badge In East and South the District and Area badge is combined. Half of the badge shows belonging to East and South and the other half shows belonging to the area of Cardiff and the Vale of Glamorgan (CATVOG). This badge will usually be presented at investiture. Dragons The dragons are presented at investiture and show belonging to Wales. They come in pairs and sit at the top of the sleeves on the shoulders facing forwards. Occasional Badges Special Occasions, Camps or Activities may have an occasional badge associated with them. These badges are worn on the front of the right hand side of the uniform near the collar bone for a period of one year or until a new occasional badge needs to take its place. After this they are removed from the uniform and no longer worn. Farm to Fork These badges are received from Tesco's after completing their Farm to Fork Trail. They are worn on the same sleeve as the Activity and Staged Activity Badges, however they are placed just above the cuff. Activity Badges Animal Friend # Learn how to care for an animal # Help to take care of that animal for six weeks. # Tell others in your Colony or Lodge about the animal # Find out what the animal needs. Learn about its food, habitat, space, exercise and sleeping area. # Keep a note of how you have looked after the animal for two weeks. You can draw, take photographs or write short sentences Camp Craft # Help to put up a tent # Collect wood and help to build a fire # Cook on a fire or barbeque # Learn how to tie a reef knot # Take part in a small pioneering project # Start your own camp blanket # Visit a Cub, Scout or Group camp Collector # Spend at least six weeks making a collection # Show your Colony or Lodge a sample of things from your collection # Tell others in your Colony or Lodge about your collection. What is your collection? Why do you collect these things? What is your favourite thing from your collection? Communicator # Learn how to make a phone call # Learn your phone number # Learn how to send an email or text message # Spell your name in Morse code, semaphore, the phonetic alphabet, or using pictures and symbols # Try to work out a simple message given to you in Morse code, semaphore, the phonetic alphabet, or using pictures and symbols Cook # Find out what makes a balanced diet # Find out about why being clean in the kitchen is important # Learn about being safe in the kitchen # Choose three dishes to prepare and cook. At least one dish should be savoury and one should be sweet Creative # Do a performance, you could try one of these: Poem, Puppet Show, Short Play, Dance # Try a craft, you could make one of these: Card, Seasonal Item like a decoration for a faith festival, glass painting, plate painting # Construct something, you could do one of these: Make something that has moving parts using recycled materials, use Lego or Meccano to build something, make something from clay or Plasticine # Use your imagination, you could do one of these: Draw a picture or make a collage of what the world might be like in 100 years, create a cartoon character and make a short comic strip to tell a story, create a superhero and tell others what superpowers they have Cyclist # Find out why it’s important to wear safety equipment like a helmet, reflective clothing and lights # Show how to put on and wear a cycle helmet correctly # Show how to pump up a tyre # Go for a short ride in a safe place Disability Awareness 1. Disability awareness – do one of these: * Explain what a disability is. * Find out about a Paralympian and their sport. Tell a story about their achievements. * Visit an activity centre or playground for people with disabilities. * Talk about how your meeting place could be made better so that everyone can take part. * Make a poster that tells others about a disability. Choose something that’s not mentioned later, in numbers 2, 3 or 4 2. Physical disability awareness – do one of these: * Show how to safely push a wheelchair. * Talk about an aid that can help a disabled person. It could be a type of wheelchair, computer, grabber or rising chair. * Play a game where you can only sit down or use one hand. Goalball is one game you could try 3. Deaf awareness – do one of these: * Learn how to fingerspell your name. * Learn the Promise in British Sign Language. * Explain what hearing dogs for deaf people do. Why are they helpful? * Play a game without using sound 4. Sight awareness – do one of these: * Talk about what guide dogs for blind people do * Guide a blindfolded Beaver through a game or assault course. * Play blind football or another blindfolded game Experiment 1. Do three experiments. Talk to your leader about trying these: * white light spinners * magnetism fun * making a ketchup packet sink on command * experiment with oil * volcano eruption * sodium bicarbonate and vinegar * dissolving * growing cress Before you try them, what do you think might happen? 2. After you do your experiments, tell other Beavers what you saw and discovered. Try to explain why it happened. Explore # Decide where you want to explore, you could go to: A woodland, the Seashore, a forest or park, a town # Think about what you expect to find # Go on the exploration # Tell other people what you have discovered Faith # Write a prayer or reflection. # Read or share a prayer or reflection. You could do this for the opening or closing ceremony, or some other time. # Find and tell a story about doing your best and helping other people. Think about the ways it links to the Beaver Scout Promise. # Visit a place of worship and tell other Beaver Scouts about your visit. You can do this with photographs, drawings, handouts, leaflets or information sheets. Gardener # Find out what happens to trees in each of the four seasons. # Learn how to use some gardening tools safely. # Find out what plants need to grow. # Help to look after a garden or allotment for three months. Keep a record of what you have done and the changes you see. You could draw pictures, write short sentences and take photographs. Global Issues # Keep a diary for a week, showing how you have recycled or saved energy at home. # Try different kinds of Fairtrade products. Talk about the benefits of Fairtrade in the world. # Create a ‘zoo’ of endangered animals. Find out why they are endangered. You might include pandas, South China tigers, black rhinos, Sumatran orang-utans, Amur leopards, vaquitas or Hawksbill Turtles. # Use a soft drinks bottle to create a water filter using sand and pebbles. Talk about the problems some people have finding clean and safe drinking water. Hobbies # Choose a hobby to take part in for at least six weeks. # Show that you have stuck with your hobby.Show what you know about your hobby and the skills you have learned. # Tell and show the Colony, your Lodge or Leaders about your chosen hobby. Talk about why you enjoy it. International # Learn a song, play a game or perform a dance from another country. # Find out about Beaver Scouts, or younger Scouts if they don’t have Beaver Scouts, in another country. What do they call themselves? What’s their uniform like? And what do they say for their Promise? Find out as much as you can. # Draw five different flags from five different countries across the world. Tell someone else a fact about each country. # Try different kinds of food from another country. Vote for your favourite dish and explain why. # Learn how to say a greeting in a language other than your own. Photographer # Show how to use a camera to take a good photograph. # Make up a scrapbook showing different ways photographs can be used, like in the news, advertising or art. # Take 10 or more photos and show these to your Lodge or an adult. Why do you like these photos? What made you take them? Safety # Tell others what the Green Cross Code is about. # Tell others what the Water Safety Code is about. # Say what you should do if a stranger walks over to you and tries to talk to you. # Point out dangers around the home or at your meeting place. # Tell others what you should do if there is a fire.Talk about what you would do during a fire drill at your meeting place. # Find out how to call the emergency services. # Tell others what you should do at a roadside and at a railway level crossing. Space # Point out some of the things you can see in the night sky. It could be stars, the moon or planets. # Point out and name at least one constellation you can see. # Name the eight planets in our solar system. # Find out about a current space mission. Sports # Take part in a sport or physical activity regularly for at least six weeks. # Take part in a match, competition or demonstration of that sport. # Show your Lodge, Colony or an adult the skills you have learned. # Tell your Lodge, Colony or an adult about the rules of your sport. Staged Activity Badges All staged activity badges are showing stage one. For further stages please access each badge's individual page Air Activities # Make an aircraft out of paper and see how well it flies. You could use a paper dart or a helicopter and drop it from a height. # Find out about one kind of aircraft and tell others in your section about it. It could be a commercial aircraft like Concorde or Airbus or a military aircraft like a Spitfire, Lynx or Chinook. # Talk to somebody who has flown in an aircraft, helicopter or hot air balloon. What was it like? If you have already flown in an aircraft, tell others in your section about it. # Tell others in your section about an aircraft (real or imagined) that you would like to fly in and why. You can do this through drawings or models. Community Impact 1. Identify need. Investigate what issues and challenges exist in your chosen community – it could be local, national or international. 2. Plan action. Decide what issue your section should take action on and what you want to change. Talk to your section about what actions you would like to take. 3. Take action over three months. You should: * spend at least fours hours personally taking action on your chosen issue. You can achieve more impact by spreading your time out over a month, instead of doing it all in one go. * involve others in the action. Work in a team with your section and preferably people in the community you are trying to help. 4. Learn and make more change. Discuss what you’ve learned with your section. Talk about how you have made people’s lives better, what you could do to help more people in your chosen community and how taking action has developed you. 5. Tell the world. Help other people to understand why the issue you took action on is important, what you did and how they can help. Digital Citizen 1. Show that you can: * turn on and log into a computer * use a piece of software, for example email or a game * name the main parts of a computer system * connect a peripheral (for example a scanner or printer) to your computer and use it. 2. Create a piece of digital media. It could be artwork, a photograph, music or animation. 3. Use the internet for research: * decide on an area of interest * find three websites with content that matches your area of interest * collect relevant information by printing or saving as files. Digital Maker 1. Connect computer peripherals or accessories, such as a screen and keyboard, and explain what job they do. 2. Design a game: * Use role play to act out how your digital game would work. Play the game with a group of friends and change the rules. * Using paper, prototype a game and explain to someone how it works. You could video your explanation. * Evaluate and share your idea. 3. Edit an existing website. You could change the design using a paper printout or software. 4. Play a game with a friend where one of you acts the part of a robot and the other sends the robot commands. Record on paper what sort of commands worked best and which were hard for the ‘robot’ to follow. Emergency Aid Explain to your leader or another adult about: * the importance of getting help * what to say when you call 999 * helping someone who is unconscious * helping someone who is bleeding * reassuring someone at the scene of an emergency. Hikes Away For Beavers. each hike or journey must involve at least two hours of activity and have a purpose, which you will agree with your leader. The sorts of activity that count as a hike away include: *exploring a country park or nature reserve on foot *going on a family ramble *taking part in a woodland walk. You could look out for wildlife or do a tree safari. Musician 1. Skill * Listen to a short tune of a couple of lines and then sing it back. * Listen to another tune and then beat or clap out the rhythm. 2. Performance * Sing or play two different types of song or tune on your chosen instrument – remember your voice is an instrument too. You must perform in front of other people, either in Scouting or at a public performance such as a group show or school concert. 3. Knowledge * Demonstrate some of the musical exercises that you use to practice your skills. * Talk about your instrument and why you enjoy playing it. Alternatively, you could talk about the songs you sing and why you enjoy singing them. 4. Interest * Tell your assessor about the music that you most like to listen to. Nautical Skills 1. Take part in a water activity taster session. You could try: * paddle sports * rafting * sailing * windsurfing * pulling. 2. Correctly identify the different equipment used for the activity you chose. 3. Gain an understanding of the safety equipment used. Navigator # Locate yourself on a simple map. You could use a map of a local park, nature reserve, zoo, or even a theme park. # Identify a number of features or locations on that map. You could pinpoint locations like the toilets, car park, bird hide or picnic area. # Learn the four cardinal points of a compass. # Draw a simple map of where you live, your meeting place or another area local to you. # Use a map during an outdoor activity. # Show you understand how to dress appropriately and what equipment you and the adults will need on the activity. Nights Away These are earnt for recognised Scout activities, sleeping in tents, bivouacs, hostels, on boats or at other centres. Paddle Sports # Identify different types of paddle craft. # Name three places you could safely go canoeing or kayaking. # Take part in a warm up activity to prepare you for canoeing or kayaking. You could practice balancing whilst kneeling, getting in and out of a boat or practicing a paddling action. # Dress properly for your chosen activity. Show you know the importance of buoyancy aids and how to put one on correctly. # Take part in a taster session that covers: * naming equipment used and the parts of the boat * getting into and out of a boat safely * balancing a boat * manoeuvring your boat in different directions, including moving forward. Sailing # Identify different types of sailing crafts. # Name three places you could safely go sailing. # Take part in a warm up activity to prepare you for a sailing activity. You could try tacking and gybing, hiking out or syncro-jump to cross the boat together in a tack or gybe. # Dress properly for a sailing activity, showing you know the importance of buoyancy aids and how to put one on correctly. # Take part in a taster session that covers: * being able to name equipment used and parts of the boat * getting into and out of a boat safely * balancing a boat * manoeuvring your boat in different directions, including moving forward. Swimmer # Learn the general safety rules for swimming (such as not diving into shallow water or not swimming on your own) and where it is safe to swim locally. # Show you know how to prepare for exercises such as taking part in a warm up. # Demonstrate a controlled entry, without using the steps, into at least 1.5 metres of water. # Swim 10 metres on your front. # Tread water for 30 seconds in a vertical position. # Using a buoyancy aid, float still in the water for 30 seconds. # Demonstrate your ability to retrieve an object from chest-deep water. # Perform a push and glide on both your front and back. # Swim 25 metres without stopping. # Take part in an organised swimming activity. Time on the Water You can collect Time on Water staged badges when you take part in any of these activities: * kayaking * canoeing * sailing * windsurfing * powerboating * kiteboarding * surfing * yachting * motorcruising * narrowboating * pulling or rowing * white water rafting * traditional rafting. For Beavers, each session should last about one hour Challenge Badges [[My Adventure|'My Adventure']] 1. Try two adventurous activities. You could try: * archery * bouldering * zipwire or aerial runway * climbing * crate stacking * grass sledging * swimming * hiking * pedal go-karts. 2. Take part in six other outside activities.You could try: * following a trail * building a den * having a go on an obstacle course * roasting marshmallows on a fire or BBQ * climbing a tree * building a sandcastle or sand sculpture 3. Go on a ramble or nature walk with a purpose. 4. Learn the Green Cross Code and show that you can cross a road safely. [[My Outdoors|'My Outdoors']] 1. Go on a sleepover or a camp with other Beavers, and do at least two of these: * help put up a tent * collect wood and help to build a fire * cook something on a fire * sing songs around a fire * wash up after dinner * set up your bed and sleeping bag * play a wide game 2. Learn how to tie three simple knots. 3. Show that you: * know what to do if someone has an accident * know why it is important to tell an adult when an accident happens * can do simple first aid for someone who has a cut or bruise 4. Take part in an activity using natural things like leaves, bark, twigs, sand or rocks. 5. Point out and name five different types of animal, insect, bird or fish that you might find near where you live. Find out about the food they eat and the places they might live. 6. Make something to help animals in the wild. It could be a bird box or a bug hotel. [[My Skills|'My Skills']] 1. Show a new Beaver how to play a game you know and like. 2. Take part in three activities on how to keep your body fit and healthy: * looking after your teeth * foods that are good and bad to eat * exercise 3. Do two creative activities. You could * act or mime * play a musical instrument * make a model from salt dough * make up a dance * paint a picture * make a card 4. Learn a new song and sing it. 5. Learn and use at least three of these skills: * learn your own address and phone number * tie your shoelaces * decorate some cakes or biscuits * set an alarm clock to get up at the right time in the morning * fold or roll your scarf * make your bed * keep your bedroom tidy * light a candle 6. Invent a machine and show other Beavers how it works. 7. With a team, complete at least two problem- solving missions set by your leader. 8. Go somewhere new. Then find out five facts about something new. [[My World|'My World']] 1. Meet someone who serves the community. It could be a police officer, lifeboat crew, a coastguard, fire fighter, youth worker or nurse. 2. Work with people or an organisation from a community. Take the chance to find an issue that your Colony could help with. It should be something that helps people and also helps you grow as a person. Plan and carry out the project with your Colony and others in the community. Then share what you learned from the activity with other people. Talk about how it helped other people and what you will do with the skills and experiences you have gained. 3. Take part in three activities that reflect England, Northern Ireland, Scotland, Wales, or your part of the UK. They could be: * dance and music * craft * festivals * sports and activities. 4. Find out about and take part in an act of worship, reflection or celebration. 5. Do your best and show you have kept your Beaver Promise. Share or talk about what you have done with your Colony or a Leader. 6 Do at least three of these things: * junk modelling * pond dipping * mini-beast hunting * growing something from seeds * leaf printing 7. Take part in activities from another country. You could learn the Promise in another language or make a dish from another country or culture. [[Personal Challenge|'Personal']] To earn this award, you need to complete two personal challenges that you agree with your Leader. You should choose one of the challenges and your leader will choose the other. Here are some example challenges to help you think about what you could do. You don’t have to pick a challenge from this list, you should choose to do something which is personal to you. * Look after a new Beaver for half a term * Talk about a topic you are interested in with an adult you don’t know very well * Bring your scarf to Beavers every week for a term * Remember to brush your teeth twice a day for two weeks * Show good behaviour at Beavers for 3 weeks in a row * Try something new that you are a bit nervous about * Go to a District fun day and talk to some other Beavers you don’t know * Try all of the food on Beaver sleepover * Remember to feed your pet every morning for a week [[Teamwork Challenge|'Teamwork']] # Take part in at least four different team games. # Work with other Beaver Scouts to make something or complete a challenge or activity together. # Show your leader that you are a helpful team member. # Take part in at least two Log Chews. # Be a leader in an activity or captain of a team. # Show that you are a good friend. Chief Scout's Bronze Award The Chief Scout Bronze Award is the highest level award that can be gained in the Beaver Scout Section. It can be achieved by 1. Completing all the challenge awards. They are: * My World Challenge Award * My Skills Challenge Award * My Outdoors Challenge Award * My Adventure Challenge Award * Teamwork Challenge Award * Personal Challenge Award 2. any four activity badges or staged activity badges. Position of Badges on the Uniform